board8fandomcom-20200216-history
Lotta Hart
CantFaketheFunk 84. Lotta Hart Oh hey another dead--wait, no, this one's alive. Some might find Lotta charming or entertaining. I absolutely can't stand her. She's ugly, her accent is annoying, and she's always cheerfully giving incorrect testimonies to **** over Phoenix and friends. And then never feels remorseful about it, either. Plus, she was in three damn cases. That's entirely two too many. In this case, dislike overrides apathy. ---- Cloud and Squall 27th: Lotta Hart Appearances: 1-4, 2-2, 2-4 Favorite Quote: "That's fine!? That ain't fine! That's a whip!" Good Old' Lotta Hart. One thing I really liked about her, was how she stood up for herself. When she didn't like getting whipped by Von Karma, she complained to the judge. Which is exactly what I would've done. That's a good part of the reason I like Lotta. She's not shy about what she wants to say. Sure, she's a tabloid-esque photographer. Taking photos of "Gourdy" and then Ghosts, and eventually even coming up with a fake story about Adrian Andrews and Juan Corrida. She makes her share of mistakes. But she's pretty helpful when she appears. Especially since her photo's don't lie. ---- DNEA 62. Lotta Hart That photographer with the annoying southern hick accent. I once wanted to be a photographer when I was young, you know? I had a Kodak Advantage, which kind of sucked since it took more expensive film and few convenience stores would develop the film. Also didn't help that the camera was really no different and the photos were basically of the same quality of your run of the mill camera back then. Anyway, I thought it would be a nifty career, until I took a photography class in my sophomore year in high school. God, I pity photographers. They have the third most boring career, behind only accountants and writer for Family Guy. ---- Naye745 31. Lotta Hart everyone hates lotta, except me. she's oddly endearing with her "southern accent" and always testifying against you and stuff so yeah ---- Paratroopa1 36. Lotta Hart I'm sure this won't be a very popular pick either but whatever. I don't really get the hate for Lotta. I consider her to be another likeable-but-not-anything-spectacular witness, though I feel more attached to her than most other characters of that archetype because she's reoccuring. I'll admit, by her appearance in 2-4 I was kind of "okay, Lotta again? C'mon", but her role in 2-4 was small, and in 2-2 I was genuinely happy to see her again, it's always nice to have a familiar face or two show up. Her whole photography gimmick is just perfect in the world of Phoenix Wright, since her pictures always make for some pretty great moments in court. Really, why does everyone hate Lotta so much? ---- SSBM_Guy 70. Lotta Hart http://www.court-records.net/mugshot/lotta.png Case(s): 1-4, 2-2, 2-4 Hmm...Lotta is known to get a lotta (lolololol) hate. Does she deserve it? Nah. But she's not really that great either. First of all, her testimonies. Damn, they're tough. And her photographs. What. Sometimes, they're not all that bad...but then we had the Nickel Samurai picture. Oh god. HATED that picture. I mean, what. Who the hell looks at the Nickel Samurai's feet? I mean, really now...that was just...wow. Okay, I admit it was a bit clever...but really now. As for Lotta herself? She had her good times...as well as her bad. But she still gets far too much hate. <_< Of course, she isn't that great either... ---- transience 26. Lotta Hart - same with this chick, she's just always around at the wrong time and people don't like her because she's not SUPER KAWAII like DESSIE-CHAN - she's a solid character though, and usually a good cross-examination when you get the chance - but god damn girlfriend learn to take better pictures ---- WiggumFan267 29. Lotta Hart I actually really like Lotta. She's got your "homely" southern gal going on, which I find kind of fitting for the game. One or two of her testimonies in 1-4 can run kind of dry, but otherwise, she's a pretty fun person to cross-examine. All her "Gourdy" stuff is awesome and fits really well in the case. Her return in 2-2 and 2-4 work pretty well too, because by the time you see her teh 3rd time Phoenix is like AUGH enough already, and of course the pain she causes him and his wallet, make for one augh'd Phoenix. She's got "da hair scratch" too, which is cool and she always make Phoenix pay for her stuff. That's southern hospitality! Sure, she's a horrible photographer, but that's where the fun comes in in examining th-ACCCCCCCHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOO SNAPSNAPSNAPSNAPSNAPSNAP ---- Leonhart4 43. Lotta Hart The Good: She has some pretty funny moments when you first meet her, especially when it comes to Maya accidentally doing things to make Lotta's automatic camera go off. Man, how many rolls of film did Maya use up due to clumsiness? I think it was three. I thought those were some pretty funny moments. I also liked in 2-2 when Phoenix cross-examines her about the incident and he asks her questions about himself (such as "And who was this other person?"). Also, getting the option to say her name is "Lotta Hair" when you meet her again in 2-2 is awesome. The Best: For all the annoyance she brings, whenever Lotta shows up in court, you know something big is about to happen. That's the only reason she's this high. Her pictures in 1-4 and 2-2 both provided critical clues for Phoenix when he was pretty much sunk otherwise. Sure, that wasn't Lotta's goal, but hey, them's the breaks! The Bad: Once you find out Lotta is some paranormal photographer freak, I think her character takes a dip in quality. It just makes her seem like a freak! I mean, they basically just tried to make her into a stupid superstitious Southerner. Come on, that's not necessary! And she's even worse in 2-4 when she's writing fake tabloid articles and stalking Adrian Andrews! Plus, you didn't even get her on the witness stand in that case, so that was a waste. The Worst: For someone who wants to be a "professional" photographer (as professional as a paranormal or tabloid photographer can get anyway), she needs to learn how to take pictures that are in focus! Category:Fictional characters